crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Terry McGinnis
Terry McGinnis is the Batman and the current driving vigilante force in Eden, he emulates himself after the old Earth superhero of same name and likeness. He has trained himself studiously to be in his mental and physical peak. He also tries to be the "Worlds Greatest Detective" like the Batman of fiction: Bruce Wayne. He wears what he calls the "Batsuit", it is actually a old power suit but is advanced enough to still be cutting edge in technology. Biography Terry as a child was a bad kid, always getting involved in gangs and other terrible things. It got so bad he was sentenced to 3 months in Juvenile Hall. One day, he was caught in a fight with the Jokerz, a gang made to cause havoc and chaos on the streets. They chased him to a seemingly abandoned warehouse, where Terry was forced to jump into the various sub-layers beneath it. Finding himself in a daze, yet safe for the moment, Terry wandered around the darkness, looking for a way out. However, instead of a way out, he stumbled upon a entire complex filled with various gadgets and weaponry. The main one that caught the young man's eye was a suit, it didn't seem like much, but trying it on, Terry discovered it's capabilities. With the suit, Terry was able to soon defeat the Jokerz. Finding a sense of belonging with the suit and weapons, Terry decided to do all he can with them. Deciding to fight against those who cause harm, he stylized himself after his favorite superhero: The Batman. After all the things he has accomplished, Terry decided to move to Eden with the Batsuit, and equipment. Mostly because he wanted to move to Eden and see new things. He even has his own manor, Batcave, Batmobile, Batwing. He is now the "Dark Knight of Eden". But due to the Avengers activity. He has become very interested in their activities and has begun finidng ways to track their movements so he may intercept and assist them. He is hoping to join them. Personality Terry, is a calm and collective person. He is a very driven person and has a no give up attitude. He is willing to work with others and is very good on a team or in a team scenario. BUt will sometimes go out on his own and go lone wolf. Terry, when wearing his Batsuit, has a tendency to become very quiet but not enough to become a brooding person. He only speaks when spoken to or if he feels that talking is needed. He is also a no joking person and when he assigned a job or assigns a job to someone. He is only cares about the results. Did the job get done and was it done right? There is no gray area with Terry. For a young man. He is very collected and very serious. Terry, unlike the old Batman. Is willing to kill someone if he has no choice. Example, if he was corned and killing was the only way for his survival. Appearance Terry has tannish skin with bright blue eyes along with black hair. When he is wearing his civilian clothing, he wears a black leather jacket, jeans, and boots. And has his hair hanging over his forehead. When he is wearing the batsuit, his facial features can not be seen. As his batsuit covers his entire head and the suit has white covers over where the eyes would be. He stands about 5'7. As the Batman When Terry becomes the Batman he barely speaks, only when he is supposed to speak or when he feels it is needed. He doesnt brood around like Bruce Wayne did, although he does sneak around like Bruce Wayne. The suit doesnt have a cape but 2 wings form under his arms to grant him gliding capablities. He also has jets on his feet to provide flight, when ever there is no wind to glide upon. Unlike the old Batsuit, this suit is all black and has a giant red bat symbol on the chest. But it still retains the 3 blade like structures on the forearms. The utility belt is also more compact, as the new variations of the gadgets now fold. His batarangs are now red as well. Some of the ultilties built into the suit *Infrared vision *Flexicuffs *Grapnel Hook *Batarangs *Smoke pellets for a quick getaway *Drug identifier *Sensitive microphone for hearing through solid surfaces *Comlink - Used to communicate with people *Disrupter - Used to disable guns *Cryptographic Sequencer - Used to hack into systems or listen in on radio waves *Explosive Gel *Bat Claw - Used to pull people or objects toward Batman *Pistol built into the grapnel hook *Oxygen built into his belt to allow for limited EVA. His vehicles Terry has access to the same vehicles the old batman had, but his are more advanced and upgrades. There will be a page made for the Batmech, while the other 3 will not. All of his vehicles, like his suit. Is fitted with state of the art stealth technology. *Batmobile - His personal car *Batcycle - His motorcycle *Batwing - His plane *Batmech (BMS-005_G-Xiphos) - Recently confiscated by the UCR for unknown reasons Roleplay Adventures Gallary Batmobile|Batmobile MK4 Batcycle.jpg|MK43 Intercepter Batmans new suit.jpg|NOtice the wings that replace the cape Batwing.png|The Batwing Category:Good Category:Male Category:Characters Category:DSM